Mi Gemela Cenicienta
by Lady Aira H H
Summary: Dos chicas, dos hermanas, gemelas, similar apariencia, vidas diferentes. La vida de dos gemelas que se estiman la una a la otra a pesar de no compartir gustos en común podría cambiar por un chico, aunque éste mismo no lo sepa. DISCLAIMER: ni How to train your Dragon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Centrado en un AU época moderna y con todo lo que implica.
1. Chapter 1: Compartiéndolo todo

**Holis que tal mmm… soy nueva en esto y es mi primera historia así que solo les pido que me entiendan si algo en la historia se ve mal ya que estoy aprendiendo cómo funciona esto por favor sean amables. Y bueno si alguien por ahí quiere dejarme un review con cualquier contenido lo acepto con gusto sin más que decir les dejo la historia….disfrútenla.**

_**Mi gemela cenicienta**_

0OO0OO0OO0O

Cap. 1: Compartiéndolo todo

Lunes 12 de Marzo del 2014

El sonido del despertador a las 6 am se oyó por toda la habitación despertando a las dos personas que dormían plácidamente en sus respectivas camas hasta que:

1?: apaga el despertador

2?: noo…

1?: hoy te toca

2?: no hoy no me toca, me toca mañana

1?: te toca hoy porque yo lo hice ayer y te tocaba a ti

2?: bien!, ya voy

1?: así me gusta

2?: (apaga el despertador) listo

1?: bien (levantándose)

2?: es tu primer día

1?: lo sé, buenos días (saluda alegremente)

2?: buenos días "trid" (responde de la misma manera mientras le besa la mejilla)

Astrid: (responde el beso con otro igual para su acompañante) qué tal dormiste "cami"?

Camicazi: bien y tú?

Astrid: igual, ya alistémonos que llegaremos tarde si no

Camicazi: si tienes razón

Ambas entraron a sus respectivos armarios y luego de 30 minutos Astrid ya estaba bañada y vestida con una playera oscura con un estampado de una tabla de skate, una blusa a cuadros roja y abierta encima, sus jeans azules y sus zapatillas "North Star" negras y su clásica trenza de lado con una diadema en su frente; cuando salió vio que su hermana aún no había salido de su espacio así que se decidió en revisar si sus cosas estaban todas listas para ese día. Ya había revisado ayer 3 veces pero su hermana aún no salía y no estaría de más una cuarta vez.

En efecto todo muy listo y completo, su horario no coincidía en nada con el de su hermana y eso la desanimaba un poco pero no todo lo que se quiere se tiene, le bastaba con asistir a la misma escuela que su gemela aunque le molestaría que las confundieran pero pasaba a menudo después de todo ambas son idénticas, en lo físico cabe decir; mismo cabello rubio, mismo rostro redondo, misma actitud de terquedad.

Sus diferencias eran algunas cosas poco notorias: su voz, su sociabilidad con gente nueva (Camicazi era más extrovertida mientras que Astrid era un poco más serena), la contextura de sus cuerpos (Camicazi era súper delgada ya que últimamente le daba más espacio a la dieta mientras que Astrid no era tan delgada como ella, tampoco era muy subida de peso pero ella era más llenita que su hermana, no le interesó nunca la dieta ella comía lo que le daba su madre todo el tiempo y las hamburguesas y pizzas compartidas con su padre nunca faltaban y no sentía remordimiento después ella era así y así se quería además se le veía muy bien ese cuerpo), sus peinados (Camicazi gustaba de soltar su cabello todo el tiempo mientras que Astrid siempre recogía su cabello en una trenza de lado), y la diferencia más clara era sus gustos por la moda (por pate de Camicazi) y su gusto por el skate (por parte de Astrid) y sobre todo sus ojos color miel(de Camicazi) y sus ojos azul cielo(de Astrid).

Se puso a escuchar música mientras esperaba a su hermana, desbloqueó su celular y conecto los audífonos a éste, se perdió en su propio mundo escuchando "Can i get those colours" y continuaba reproduciendo su música hasta que luego de 20 minutos a las 6:50 am su hermana salió de su armario vestida con unos leggins azules, una blusa de tela completamente roja, sus balerinas negras y su típico cabello suelto.

Al ver a su hermana ya afuera quería decir que ya debió haber pasado un buen rato desde que ella misma salió de su armario y no se equivocó ya que al ver el reloj en su celular comprobó su teoría aunque no sería la primera vez.

A: 20 minutos

C: ya sabes que siempre me demoro un poquito

A: si tú lo dices

Antes de que Camicazi pudiera agregar algo más, Ingrid su madre, las llamó desde el primer piso de la casa.

I: ¡Niñas a desayunar, bajen ahora que se enfría!

A y C: ¡Ya vamos mamá! (respondieron al unísono)

Y luego de que Camicazi cogiera su celular y su mochila las gemelas bajaron a la cocina donde encontraron a su madre sirviéndoles el desayuno y a su padre terminando su plato para ir a trabajar ambas saludaron a la vez.

A y C: buenos días mamá

I: buenos días lindas

A y C: buenos días papá

Gustavo (padre de las chicas): buenos días mis amores (saludó sonriente)

Luego se acercaron a sus padres juntas para saludar primero a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y luego a su padre con un beso y un abrazo, después se sentaron a esperar el desayuno una con más ganas que otra.

A: humm… huele bien mamá qué es?

I: son hotcakes con miel y mantequilla cariño (dijo para después servir dos platos de el ansiado desayuno por Astrid)aquí tienen tesoros (dijo colocando los dos platos en la mesa para cada una)que lo disfruten

A: apuesta a que sí (luego de decir esto empezó a devorar sus hotcakes pero vio que su hermana tenía una cara de "no terminaré esto ni en un siglo") no comerás?

C: no tengo hambre pero gracias de todos modos (dijo apartando el plato)

G: (hizo sonido de garganta para hacerse notar) bueno les tengo un par de regalos niñas

A y C: ah sí?, qué es?

G: bueno (dijo sacando una bolsa de ropa de la cual sacó un vestido rosa chilloso) para Camicazi (dijo para entregarle el vestido)

C: wow papá en serio gracias (y se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a su padre luego subió a acomodar un vestido más a su repleto armario Astrid solo la veía con una sonrisa)

G: y para ti Astrid (dijo mientras sacaba de una bolsa grande de cartón una tabla de skate súper moderna y con un número en la parte trasera de 360)

A: wow papá esto es real?! (Dijo completamente asombrada)

G: claro que sí y el equipo de protección está en la bolsa (dijo le dio la bolsa) creí que podrías usarlo para llegar con estilo a tu primer día de clases

Astrid no aguantó más y se levantó precipitada a abrazar a su padre para agradecerle el regalo más maravilloso para ella no cabe duda que su padre sí sabía que le gustaba.

Luego de despedirse de sus padres las gemelas Hofferson salieron de casa con rumbo a la escuela con la hora 7:30 am, Camicazi fue recogida por su amiga Heather y fueron en su auto a la escuela, mientras que Astrid decidió estrenar su nuevo skate. Antes de salir se colgó sus audífonos blancos al cuello y ahora escuchaba "Con la misma Moneda" del grupo _Corazón Serrano __**(no juzguen es una agrupación que en mi país está muy de moda)**_ podía sentir esa decisión en la voz de la intérprete al haberse enterado de la infidelidad de su pareja y que se dio cuenta que el tipo no valía la pena y por qué no decirlo se fue con otro que la hiciera sentir especial como ella se merecía. Se dio cuenta que pasaba por un parque con una pista para skate y al ver que aún había tiempo se decidió a pasar un rato por aquel lugar. Se deslizó por todas las rampas hizo giros y saltos muchas acrobacias magníficas dignas de ella, una chica decidida y sin miedo a nada.

En otro lugar un poco más alejado del parque, un castaño se despedía de su perro negro como la noche y salía de su casa con rumbo a la escuela montando su tabla de skate _**(coincidentemente quien lo diría)**_. Su casa se ubicaba en una gran porción de terreno en lo que se podría denominar una colona por lo que siempre había una pendiente magnífica para disfrutar al salir de casa. Tenía la intención de encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos de camino a la institución pero no resistió a las grandes rampas que se alzaban en aquel parque cercano y se dirigió hacia allí para disfrutar un pequeño momento de soledad con las rampas pero esos planes se vieron frustrados al ver a otra figura haciendo maniobras en las rampas que él quería disfrutar a solas, se disponía a marcharse hasta que se percató de que quien maniobraba en las rampas no era un chico skater que solía rondar por ahí sino más bien una chica, muy linda, cabe recalcar, a los ojos del chico castaño que sin saber porque se fue aproximando hasta donde aquella chica hacía unas volteretas espectaculares.

Se disponía a practicar un salto difícil que aún no dominaba muy bien, así que lo perfeccionaría, cuando divisó a un chico castaño que se aproximaba al lado contrario de la rampa en la que ella se encontraba así que se detuvo antes de bajar la rampa.

Él no sabía muy bien lo que hacía al acercarse en primera instancia pero al aproximarse supo que había valido la pena la chica era en verdad muy linda a pesar de observarla desde una distancia que no permitía verla definidamente. Podía distinguir su cabellera rubia y la ropa que la muchacha usaba y que él podía ver que a pesar de lo recatada de su vestimenta (propia de un skater) esos jeans hacían resaltar sus piernas de una manera increíble. Sacudió la cabeza al ver que esos pensamientos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y solo se dedicó a mirar su rostro a distancia hasta que en un momento creyó reconocerla.

Ella por su parte estaba confundida y no sabía que hacer podía ver los mechones castaños del muchacho colándose por debajo del casco de protección y tenía que admitirlo el chico tenía su encanto, pero que estaba pensando, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, para cuando los abrió se disponía a irse pero no contaba con que el muchacho le hablara tan confiadamente como si la conociera, pero ella no.

Desconocido: desde cuándo practicas skate?

Astrid: desde siempre (respondió un poco desconfiada para luego añadir apresuradamente) me tengo que ir se me hace tarde para la escuela

No era del todo mentira lo que le dijo después de todo su entrada era a las 8:00 am y ya eran las 7:50 si no se apuraba a llegar ahora sí que se le haría tarde.

Desconocido: bien, ok nos vemos (él la había reconocido por eso le sorprendió el hecho de verla sobre una tabla de skate y realizando maniobras concretas y perfectas)

Se quedó viéndola alejarse hasta que unas voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos llamándolo por su nombre con un tono de impaciencia.

Patán (primo del muchacho castaño): ¡HIPO!

Hipo: (reaccionó al oír su nombre con un pequeño sobresalto y se dirigió hasta sus amigos) hola chicos qué tal?

Patapez (amigo de Hipo): pues te vimos ahí parado y te llamamos pero no respondías íbamos de camino a la escuela.

Hipo: sí lo siento estaba un poco pensativo por algo que vi y no me lo van a creer

Brutacio y Brutilda (gemelos y amigos de Hipo): QUÉ VISTE? (preguntaron con curiosidad)

Hipo: vi a Camicazi practicando skate

**Tarán ya está lo terminé por fin espero con ansias sus reviews y no se olviden de la compasión con esta escritora que está escribiendo su primera historia, ah y estén atentos porque tendré algunas invitadas que comentarán en esta historia y un concurso especial en el que tienen que ver las fechas que pondré en esta historia así que atentos y espero sus reviews para poder continuar la historia y si alguien tiene alguna duda sobre las palabras que estoy utilizando no dude en decírmela y yo aclararé sus dudas sin más que decir se despide de ustedes esta humilde servidora saludotes y bye desde PERÚ.**


	2. Chapter 2: Entre dudas y revelaciones

**Hola que tal y felicítenme por fin descubrí como funciona para actualizar capítulos y eso gracias a: SEBAS GG y AngieLanzaSartenes que me dijeron mas o menos como podría hacerlo si no fuera por ellos en este instante mi historia habría quedado con un solo capitulo y también gracias al comentario de Ruyshi y Catrina.57 y bueno ya lo sabrás y como no quiero dar spoillers les dejo el capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Mi Gemela Cenicienta<strong>_

**OOooOOooOOoo**

**Capítulo 2: Entre dudas y revelaciones**

_**POV ASTRID**_

Eso fue muy extrañ, aquel chico parecía conocerme por la pregunta que me hizo, como si estuviera asombrado de verme en un skate pero ... yo nunca lo he visto a él.

_**FIN POV ASTRID**_

Cogió su tabla y la metióen su casillero, no demoró mucho en llegar a la escuela desde el parque, aún le quedaban unos minutos antes de que comenzara su primera clase. De todas formas mejor haberse retrasado así no se topó con nadie y nadie le haría el típico recibimiento a la chica nuevo, eso en verdad habría sido inco´modo si la reconocían.

Sacó sus libros y sus cuadernos de apuntes para dirigirse al salón de clases. Los salones en esta escuela eran por cursos así que se dedicó a buscar la puerta que dijera Computación.

Cuando entró, el maestro revisaba unos apuntes muy concentrado por lo tanto no notó su entrada, la cual no pasó desapercibida por la mayoría de los alumnos. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se dirigió a uno de dos asientos vacíos en la parte de atrás del aula, acomodó sus cosas y sacó el libro de matemáticas y empezó a examinar su contenido y resolver algunos ejercicios. Mientras por su mente pasaban un par de pensamientos, el primero: "Que bien que el profesor no se dio cuenta y no me presentó ante el resto hubiera sido incómodo". Y el segundo: "¿Quién era ese chico del parque?". Aunque después de este último pensamiento, en su mente, se empezó a aflorar otro ¿por qué pensaba tanto en él?.

.

Fuera de la edificación un grupo de 5 amigos se apresuraban a entrar para no llegar tarde a sus clases y mientras tanto mantenían una pequeña discución

-les digo porque yo la vi- dijo Hipo

-no te creo debiste haber alucinado porque eso no pudo ser real- respondió Patán

-lo siento Hipo pero yo tampoco puedo creer que lo que estas diciendo sea cierto- dijo un joven robusto llamado Patapez

-sí, ellos tienen razón- dijero al unísono los gemelos Thoston

-ya verán, yo sé lo que vi, pero ya va a ser tarde mejor entremos nos vemos en el descanso chicos me toca Lengua-dijo mientras se despedía

-a mí me toca Historia-dijo Patapez

-a mí tambien vamos de paso-le dijo Brutacio- ¿vienes Patán?

-sí voy con ustedes

- NOS VEMOS BRUTILDA- gritaron los tres para despedirse

-bien nos vemos- se despidió y se dirigió al salón de Matemáticas

.

Él estaba seguro de lo que vio y se los demostraría a sus amigos en cuanto el descanso se diera lugar en este primer día de clases. Después de todo ella no debería haber cambiado de escuela.

.

Tocó la puerta del aula y el profesor le abrió y le lanzó una mirada que decía "Tarde como hace un año"

-lo siento pero aún queda un minuto- le dijo Brutilda

El maestro le dejó entrar al comprobar que tenía razón y aún quedaba un minuto pero le advirtió que no volviera a ocurrir.

Ella sabía que todos los alumnos eran los mismos de hace un año, por ende debería estar viendo los mismos rostros pero…. acababa de divisar un rostro para nada conocido.

Tomó el mismo asiento que el año anterior también había tomado como suyo, pero esta vez había alguien más estaba a su lado.

Por un momento pensó que podría ser….pero no, desechó esa idea porque las diferencias estaban muy claras, esa chica no era Camicazi.

-hola soy Brutilda Thorston- le saludó

-em… hola…-estaba sorprendida de que alguien se diera cuenta de que ella no era su hermena, ya había pasado antes- soy A-Astrid

-Astrid… qué?

- Astrid Hofferson

.

No lo podía creer eso explicaba porque se parecía tanto a Camicazi, entonces era su hermana y no solo eso su hermana gemela o al menos eso le dijo en los cinco minutos que llevaba hablando con ella.

.

Por otro lado ella seguía sorprendida no podía creer que esta chica llamada Brutilda no la confundiera con su hermana, definitivamente esta chica le caía muy bien y no solo porque le dijo que también era skater _(y hay muy pocas chicas que lo son) _sino que además de eso no la confundió con su hermana eso daba mucho que decir de esta increíble chica.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mundo estoy viva en verdad no sabía cómo subir el capítulo pero lo que sí sé es que está más corto y eso es porque así serán los capítulos de ahora en adelante y solo el capítulo final será más largo tan largo como el primero es que se me ocurrió este sistema y dije ¿por qué no probarlo?<strong>

**1?: ya no les mientas es porque ya no se te ocurre nada más**

**2?: sí no finjas sabemos la verdad**

**Yo: eso no es cierto yo les hablé del sistema fueron las primeras en enterarse**

**1?: que mal educada no nos vas a presentar?**

**2?: se preguntarán quiénes rayos son estás locas o locos ya que no nos pueden ver pues somos….**

**1?: alto! Que nos presente ella después de todo es su historia**

**Yo: ok, recuerdan que al principio les dije que habrían invitadas pues son ellas mis dos amigas a las que ustedes llamarán como Ángel (1?) y Viv (2?) ellas son mis mejores amigas ya que nos conocemos desde inicial**

**Ángel y Viv: Hola gente nosotras estaremos aquí para apoyar a S….(les tapo la boca para que se callen)**

**Yo: para ayudarme en algunas cosas que necesiten aclararse o simplemente porque no tienen más vida social y por ende nada más qué hacer**

**Ángel: oye no digas esas cosas que podremos darles tu nombre**

**Viv: sí así q cuida tus palabras**

**Yo: ja! Ellos saben mi nombre que es Alexandra (Alex)**

**Ángel y Viv: si ese si lo saben pero no el primero (sonrisa malévola), ese es tu segundo nombre**

**Yo: oigan porfa asi dicen ser mis amigas bueno antes de que me delaten me despido un beso y un abraso desde PERÚ mi tierra bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelación desconcertante

**Hola gente que tal lamento no haber subido el capítulo antes pero no podía por que la verdad yo no tengo una computadora o laptop o lo que sea no tengo ****L**

**Angel: si discúlpenla porfa no es su culpa no estar al día en tecnología**

**Viv: si no es su culpa pobrecita tiene cel pero no internet pueden creerlo**

**Yo: si porfa disculpen pero bueno sin más el capítulo**

**Angel: oye como que sin mas **

**Viv: hay un review por responder ya te olvidaste**

**Yo: hay si lo siento bueno entonces respondo…**

**_Ruyshi: bueno en este cap se aclararán tus dudas con respecto a la primera pregunta y con la segunda pregunta bueno pues mejor no spoileo y leelo tu mismo._**

**Ahora si gracias chicas por hacerme acordar del review y gracias a ustedes que leen y siguen esta historia gracias por darme la oportunidad y a la historia y bueno ahora si el capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi Gemela Cenicienta<span>_**

**OooOOooOOooOOo**

**Capítulo 3: Revelación desconcertante**

Luego de acabar el curso de computación Astrid y Brutilda se dirigieron al aula de Lengua para su siguiente clase coincidentemente tenían el mismo horario. Brutilda le hablaba a Astrid sobre todo lo que había ocurrido el año anterior y también le habló de sus amigos, antes de que el timbre del descanso tocara Brutilda le informó a Astrid que tenía un plan para que ella sepa que todos sus amigos podrían reconocerla al igual que ella y se lo propuso.

-Tengo un plan-dijo Brutilda- tú quieres poder reconocer a la gente que te valoraría de verdad entonces esto funcionará.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Astrid

-Hablo de que no revelaremos quién eres y así sabrás quién vale la pena conocer como yo por ejemplo-explicó Brutilda

-Yo creo que estás exagerando, es decir no crees que igual se merecerían una oportunidad

-Nada de eso esto será bueno para saber en quién confiar, vamos hazme caso

-Siento que esto traerá consecuencias

Terminando la clase de Lengua guardaron sus cosas en los casilleros y se dirigieron a la cafetería para comer algo y para poner el plan en marcha en el caso de Brutilda. Pidieron hamburguesas con queso y se fueron a sentar a una mesa apartada para estar tranquilas, en eso los amigos de Brutilda llegan a la mesa donde estaban ellas para saludar a Brutilda y ... a la otra chica.

-HOLA...!-dijeron al unísono

-oh, hola chicos que tal el primer día, hasta ahora- preguntó Brutilda a sus amigos

-bien...algo...si...más o menos...tú ya sabes...ahhh aburrido!-dijeron todos

-Bueno no me fue tan diferente exepto por una cosilla...-dijo Brutilda haciéndose la interesante

-ah por cierto, quién es ella Tilda?- preguntó Patán

-si quién es?-dijo Brutacio

-lo lamento nos podrías decir tu nombre por favor?- preguntó cortézmente Patapez

-te lo dije- le susurró Brutilda a Astrid

-am yo me presento soy...-pero fue interrumpida por alguien que llegó gritando

-TILDA!...- gritaba Hipo llegando a donde estaban sus amigos y tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro que a todos se les hacía extraña hasta que...

- se los dije o no se los dije - decía Hipo alegremente

- el qué?...-preguntaron todos menos Asrtrid que se había quedado pasmada al ver al castaño llegar que lo reconoció como el chico que le había hablado en la mañana en el parque y que ahora que lo veía de cerca se dio cuenta de que el chico era lindo o al menos eso creía hasta ...

- de que Camicazi estaba practicando skate, yo se los había dicho pero ustedes no me hacían caso y ahora qué dirán eh...-decía muy convencido y feliz

-qué?!-todos se dieron una palmada en la frente no podía ser posible que en verdad esto estuviera pasando, ¿enserio Hipo estaba confundiendo a Astrid con Camicazi cuando las diferencias entre ellas eran más que obvias?

-no...

-lo...

-puedo...

-creer...

La expresión de los chicos era de indignación y voltearon a ver a Astrid algo preocupados pero la expresión en la cara de Astrid era indescifrable era de duda y vergüenza por no saber qué decir en ese momento_**(la cara que te queda cuando te quedas embobada viendo a alguien)**_

Pero toda respuesta que alguien quisiera dar fue interrumpida por el llamado a Astrid de una chica.

-(*.*)ASTRID!...

-(o_o)-todos menos Astrid e Hipo cuya expresión era de **WHAT?¡** estaban expectantes de qué ocurriría ahora

- como te fue hermanita?- preguntó dulcemente a Astrid mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

- bien...si bien- respondió Astrid tartamudeando

- hermana?-preguntó Hipo sorprendido

- oh Hipo hola ella es Astrid mi hermana gemela- dijo Camicazi

- tu gemela?¡

- síp,... oye que tienes?

- e..ella es tu...hermana..gemela?

- siii pooor que lo preguntas?

- ¿ cómo resolverás esto idiota?- dijo Patán

- yo creo que alguien lo degollará cuando salga de ese estado-dijo Brutilda señalando a Astrid

- siiiiii eso, espera...¿de qué hablábamos?

- aaasshhhh¡- Brutilda se palmeó la frente con exasperación

- Hipo... tú creíste que Astrid era yo?- preguntó Camicazi perpleja

- am...bueno yo...ahh**(suspiro)**...si- le contestó apenado

- no puedo creerlo Hipo de ti no me lo esperaba

- pero es que...son...tan parecidas...son casi idénticas

- en serio crees que somos idénticas?...ja, creo que decías la verdad esto funcionó a la perfección Brutilda- comentó Astrid que ya había salido de su estado de ensoñación por así decirlo

-PLAN?¡- exclamaron todos a Brutilda

- esto resultó demasiado bien idiota-le dijo Brutilda a Hipo

* * *

><p><strong>BIEN ya está el cap en verdad lamento no subirlo antes pero como dije arriba no cuento con una computadora o laptop en mi casa y por eso no subo capitulos muy seguido y este ya está corregido y creció un poquis pero en fin es por que los quiero y faltaba esta partecita para que se entienda y para adelantar esto un poco jeje bueno en fin me despido y un saludote y perdonen de nuevo si ... BIFIFS FUERA ¡<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Reparando errores

**BIFIFS al aire...**

**Hola chicos como han estado he? bueno heme aqui subiendo un nuevo capitulo de la historia espero y no haya sido muy larga la espera **

**Ángel: oye no les vas a decir**

**Yo: el qué**

**Ángel: ya se te olvidó**

**Yo: de que me están hablando no entiendo nada**

**Viv: lo de el one-shot**

**Yo: aaaahh bueno no mejor al final ellos han venido a leer el capítulo asi que ahi les va...disfruten XD**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi Gemela Cenicienta<span>_**

**OooOOooOOooOOo**

_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

_- Hipo... tú creíste que Astrid era yo?- preguntó Camicazi perpleja_

_- am...bueno yo...ahh**(suspiro)**...si- le contestó apenado_

_- no puedo creerlo Hipo de ti no me lo esperaba_

_- pero es que...son...tan parecidas...son casi idénticas_

_- en serio crees que somos idénticas?...ja, creo que decías la verdad tu plan funcionó a la perfección Brutilda- comentó Astrid que ya había salido de su estado de ensoñación por así decirlo_

_-PLAN?¡- exclamaron todos a Brutilda_

_- esto resultó demasiado bien idiota- dijo Brutilda mirando a Hipo_

_._

**Capítulo 4: Reparando errores**

Las gemelas después de la discución por el error de Hipo habían ido a buscar un lugar para conversar sin que nadie las moleste ahora se encontraban en el baño de chicas de la escuela hablando sobre lo ocurrido con el chico castaño.

- esto es increíble-exclamó Camicazi- te juro que no puedo creerlo creí que él era diferente

- ¿lo conoces?- preguntó su hermana

- sí, era mi amigo en la primaria

- ¿cuál?

- la segunda, después del juramento

- ah sí, me acuerdo de eso... es por eso que no sabe quién soy

- pues, después del juramento cumplí el trato al pie de la letra

- "Nunca develar que tienes una hermana a un chico, así sabrás si vale la pena"

- exacto, él me conoce más que nadie, claro menos que tú pero...

- entiendo, no te preocupes

- es que creí que él te reconocería, es decir sabe lo que me gusta y todo. En verdad nunca pensé que esto pasaría, es que simplemente no puedo creerlo

- oye ya cálmate, él ni siquiera sabía que su mejor amiga tenía una hermana y menos una gemela

- pero creer que cambié radicalmente de gustos, es decir míranos somos diferentes

- sabíamos que esto pasaría, por eso siempre estuvimos en escuelas separadas

- sí, lo sé, pero… ¡AY NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLO, QUE NI SE NOS ACERQUE O COMETERÉ UNA LOCURA!

- jajaja…

- ¿de qué te estás riendo?, esto es serio

- es que, jaja, tú… ambas sabemos que no matas ni una mosca

- por esto lo haría

- ay ya cálmate, no podemos simplemente pasarlo por alto

- ¡ESPERA! qué, ¿tú estás diciendo que pasemos esto por alto, TÚ?

- bueno, tú dijiste que era tu amigo

- sí lo era, luego de esto no quiero saber nada de él

- ay, vamos, ¿"la señorita segundas oportunidades" no dará una segunda oportunidad?

- ¿y "la señorita no doy segundas oportunidades" está hablando de dar una segunda oportunidad a alguien que la confundió conmigo?

- bien,mira... no sé... es que... ay bueno siempre hay una primera vez no?- tartamudeó nerviosa

- de acuerdo, pero primero tendrá que pedirte perdón, esa es mi condición y sin objeciones

- bien, salgamos de aquí quieres

- espera, me retoco el maquillaje y listo

- apresúrate no me voy a quedar por más tiempo

- ya voy...-decía mientras se terminaba de retocar el maquillaje para guardar luego de cinco minutos un brillo labial y unos polvos compactos en su bolsillo, posteriormente lo guardaría en su casillero.

Salieron del baño y se redirigieron al comedor donde minutos antes de que llegaran un grupo de chicos regañaba a otro por haber cometido un error imperdonable...

**EN EL COMEDOR MIENTRAS LAS CHICAS CONVERSABAN EN EL BAÑO**

-¡IDIOTA!- le gritaron todos al castaño por lo que había hecho

-ya dije que no lo sabía!- exclamó desesperado, sabía que el error que cometió debió lastimar tanto a su antigua amiga, como a su hermana y la posibilidad de conocerla mejor.

Hipo y Camicazi habían asistido a la misma escuela en primaria, allí se conocieron y se hicieron compañeros de juegos, posteriormente, al crecer (9 años) se volvieron los mejores amigos, hacían de todo juntos y él la conocía mejor que nadie (claro antes no sabía que tenía una gemela), igualmente ella a él, se contaban secretos, compartían opiniones sobre los dibujos animados que en ese tiempo les gustaban, e Hipo vio nacer en ella su gusto por la moda que ahora la había vuelto la popular de su escuela. Al principio la popularidad no le importaba y ella seguía hablando y divirtiéndose con él, pero después de un tiempo las juntas y "amigas" de Camicazi que supuestamente querían ayudarla le dijeron, y la convencieron de que juntarse con los **skaters** o los **chicos problema, **como los llamaba toda la escuela, no le darían buenas influencias y que incluso, al verla con ellos, los maestros, podrían incriminarla a ella también de lo que hicieran. Luego de tantas insistencias por parte de sus "amigas", Camicazi dejó de ver y hablar con Hipo, haciendo que se distanciaran a tal punto de ni siquiera hablarse en un buen tiempo. Esto fue difícil para el castaño pues él llegó a sentir algo diferente hacia ella, o eso pensó, él creía que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga pero después de que Camicazi se distanciara de él, Hipo quedó muy dolido y decepcionado,, sin embargo él no la olvidaba ni dejaba de pensar en ella, ya que fue la única chica que le demostró afecto (Brutilda no es su mejor amiga), al menos hasta ahora...

- eso no es excusa, ¡¿cómo pudiste confundirlas y luego decir que no hay diferencias entre ellas?!

- lo lamento, pero es cierto Butilda, son muy parecidas

- si, si, parecidas pero no iguales, sabes que Camicazi tiene... ese gusto por las cosas que tengan que ver con ropa y diseñadores famosos... y Astrid pues es como nosotros. ¿o creíste que había cambiado de gustos radicalmente?, si me respondes que sí te creeré más que un idiota

- ya Brutilda dije que lo sentía...

- no es a mí a quien tienes que pedir perdón, sino a ellas- dijo señalando a las gemelas que justo entraban en el momento preciso

- si, si, lo haré- él sabía que había cometido un error y haría lo que fuera por repararlo, esa chica no se merecía ver su faceta torpe.

Las gemelas se acercaban al sitio donde estaban los skaters mientras conversaban por lo bajo sobre lo que harían al encontrarse con el resto del grupo.

-bien Hipo, hay algo que quieras decirle a mi...

-CAMI!

-ay, dime Mer- la había llamado una de sus "amigas" luego de haber visto que ella estaba con "los problema"

-ven,Rose quiere llevar los zapatos rojos con el vestido púrpura, sólo tú puedes convencerla de que deben ser blancos, vamos...

-voy... adiós nos vemos

Y se alejó siendo prácticamente arrastrada por Mer como ella le había llamado.

El resto de chicos se quedó mirando en esa dirección hasta que...

-ehm chicos... ¿podrían dejarnos solos un momento?

-bien... nos vemos Astrid, suerte Hipo- se despidieron todos

Los chicos se fueron a buscar un lugar donde tuvieran buena vista de lo que ocurriría entre el castaño y la rubia.

-no es necesario que te disculpes, ¿sabes?, tú no sabías que yo existía y creíste que era mi hermana porque nos parecemos y todo eso per-...

-no... tengo que disculparme, cometí un error y debo remediarlo de alguna forma...te invito a mi casa

-un simple lo siento bastaba en verdad

-no, no entiendes, en mi casa tengo una rampa para skate, como es el primer día podríamos ir después de clases, claro si tú quieres

-¿tienes una rampa de skate en tu casa?, wow

-y eso no es lo mejor...

-¿entonces?

-algo que tal vez te muestre después de que veas la rampa, entonces qué dices ¿vienes?

-claro!

-genial, entonces...

-sí nos vemos después de clase a la salida

-de acuerdo, te veo entonces, mi clase empieza ahora será mejor que me valla

-sí, nos vemos

Y así quedaron para reunirse después de clases, Astrid estaba contenta, en verdad el chico le parecía más lindo de lo que debería y la tenía un tanto embobada pero ella no lo admitiría, o eso era lo que pensaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aquí el capítulo uff por fin lo terminé sé que me tardé un poco mucho pero como dije antes no tengo computadora y siendo hoy para mí 03 de enero del 2015 a las 01:24 am en la casa de mis primos usando su compu lo terminé.<strong>

**Ángel y Viv: que hay de "eso"**

**Yo: ah sí,... sé que sería atrasado pero quiero hacer un fic alusivo a navidad que les parece la idea?, no sería un long-fic sería un two-shot o a lo mucho un three-shot porque no me podría ocupar de loas dos historias al mismo tiempo mientras no configure internet en mi nuevo celular y estoy a punto de lograrlo así que sería para publica los capítulo diariamente ya que lo tengo escrito en un cuaderno solo lo pasaría a FF y ya lo publico.**

**Para que se hagan una idea de qué va pues les adelanto un poco: sería más o menos de una chica que fue madre a los 15 años y ahora tiene un hijo de 7años, es noche buena y el niño conoce a papa noel en una tienda el le pregunta que quiere por navidad y el dice un papa. Papa noel resulta siendo un invitado a la cena de unos amigos de su primo y no tiene más que 24 años.**

**Y faltaría mucho ás pero hagánse una idea yo sé que está pésimo el resúmen pero consideren la oferta si recibo 5 sis lo publico si no entonces la historia se qedará solo conmigo y ustedes jamas la verán en sus pantallas *inserte risa malevola* ok no pero espero los 5 si para publicarlo espero sus reviews adios**

**BIFIFS fuera!**


End file.
